deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/Season 2, Battle 5, Darth Malgus vs. Starkiller
Sorry about the deeline of battles recently guys, it's been a while, and I have been very occupied with school work. Last time, Deadpool overcame Snake Eyes in a tough battle to the death, this time, two warriors, masters of the force, will meet and battle to do the death but only one will prevail. Who will it be? Darth Malgus: The evil Sith mastermind behind the Great Galactic War in 3681 BBY whom lead the Sith Empire's forces against the Jedi and Galactic Republic and whom destroyed the Jedi temple in 3653 BBY. Starkiller: The original secret apprentice to Darth Vader whom possess's immence force power allowing him to defeat Darth Vader on two occaisions and take on Darth Sidious and whom caused the formation of the Rebel Alliance. WHO, IS, DEADLIEST? To find out, our professional wiki members are analising history's most lethal warriors.. Using 21st century data, we'll see what happens when two warriors go head to head.. No rules, No mercy, It's a duel to the death, to find out who is.. THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Darth Malgus Born in the year 3701 BBY on the planet Dromund Kaas, the capital of the Sith Empire, a young Malgus was raised by an adoptive father. The young boy participated in many lessons on the Force after his new father noticed his abilities with a number of instructors, all of whom recognized his great potential in the Force. During his youth, the child killed a servant on his estate. Although the offense itself was very minor to Malgus, he killed the woman to prove to himself that he was capable of doing so. His father was pleased with his son's actions, and so contacted the Sith Academy on the planet whom accepted Malgus into the acadmey and he was sent away to become a Sith Warrior. When Malgus successfully passed the academy, he was accepted as a Sith Apprentice to Master Vindicn and earned the name Malgus, Malgus then spent many year training under Vindican before the Sith Empire emerged from hiding to attack to Galactic Republic. During one of the first battles, Vindican and Malgus battled two Jedi aboard a Galactic Republic Space Station orbitting the planet Korriban and home to the Sith. In the battle aboard the space station, Vindican was severly injured and one of the Jedi escaped, however the other was the first of many Jedi malgus would slay. After the battle, Malgus killed his own Master before looking to the successfully retaken Korriban and the Sith Empire fleet which flew above. This attack on the Korriban Space Station once more sparked war between the Galactic Republic and Sith Empire, and in the war, Malgus would lead the Sith Empire in many battles like the assult on Alderaan and the assault on the Jedi temple would Malgus's mastermind intelligence would deal a massive blow to the Jedi. It is debated heavily whether Malgus was argueabley the most powerful Sith of that time period. Weapons *'Sith Lightsaber -' A red bladed single lightsaber created by Darth Malgus prior to the Great Galactic War and used by him throughout the war and following Cold War. The lightsaber posses a alloy metal as the hilt and a synthetic lightsaber crystal and he used it on every battle where he required the use of the lightsaber, notabley including when he slew Jedi Master Ven Zallow. *'Lightsaber Training -' A famed lightsaber duelist during the Great Galactic War, specifically famous for killing Ven Zallow, Malgus is known for using his brute strength, rage, and determined focus during combat to kill his enemies and this has often brought him victory. Malgus is also known for using acrobtics alot in combat to confuse, outsmart and tire out weaker foes. Powers/Abilities *'Peak Physical Strength - '''Malgus is well known for having incredible strength, examples of this include one instance where he grabbed a Jedi by the neck, pulled up him then squeezed him to death, and when he smashed a marble table by slamming his fist down in rage. *'Force Powers - Malgus often uses his emotions, specifically anger, to make full effect of his force powers and the Dark Side, he ensure to concentrate when unleashing his force powers with anger as the feul. ** 'Force Push and Pull '- Although not many examples can be seen, it has been known Malgus possess's very powerful force push and pull capability, easily being able to move rubble or stone out of the way. Malgus is also known to be able to endure the full power of a force push and withstand it. **'Force Lightning '- Malgus is capable of unleshing very powerful barrages of force lightning, in one case, they have been known to have killed 3 Jedi and he is also knows to be able to tolerate Force Lightning and send back at an opponent such as during Malgus's battle with Lord Adraas where he endured a full blast of force lightning and fired it back at the Lord, sending him off his feet. **'''Force Jump and Speed - Malgus is well known for his ability to perform impressive force movements like Force Jump, allowing him to leap far distances and smash into the ground as a form of attack and move at high speeds or avoid objects and travel distances quickly. **'Force Choke - '''Malgus is easily powerful enough in the force to be able choke and kill many Jedi with ease, espically during the sacking of the Jedi temple where he killed several master Jedi with force choke. **'Force Scream''' - As Malgus often uses his emotions to power his force abilities, he is also capable of emitting a devastating force scream to express anger and hate for his opponents. In close proximety, this can have devestating impacts including temporarily defaning opponents and scattering small fragments of rubble and producing dust clouds. **'Force Wave -' Malgus is capable of producing very powerful force waves to scatter massive crowds of enemies in a 360° angle. In one case, Malgus produced such a powerful wave that nearby ships shook violently and building's windows were smashed. **'Lightsaber Throw' - Malgus is a confident and talented lightsaber thrower and has often used this as a form of attack for distanced opponents. **'Force Stealth '- Malgus is so strong in the force that he is able to both use Force Stealth to make himself undectable to other Force Sensitive people and to detect those using Force Stealth, as he once did to a Jedi on Alderaan. **'Oneness -' Before Malgus fought Lord Adrass, he was able to concentrate his anger and hate thorugh meditation to become one with the force. In this form stage, he is nearly unstoppable and all his force powers and greatly improved. Darth Malgus 2.png|This is no ordinary Sith.. Darth Malgus.png|This is Darth Malgus. Malgus Strength.png|Malgus brakes a Jedi's neck with his strength then throws them to the floor. Force Choke.png|A Jedi's experiences his last moments in life as he is lifted into the air and choked to death by Malgus. Force Jump.png|Malgus leaps into the air using his force powers.. Force Jump 2.png|Before slamming into the ground below. Force Push 4.png|Malgus launches a Jedi away using his Force Push powers. Force Push 3.png|Ven Zallow is blasted away by Malgus's Force Powers. Malgus Strength 2.png|Malgus uses his superior lightsaber skills to out perform and kick Ven Zallow. Lightsaber Throw 2.png|Ven Zallow barely misses Malgus's lightsaber as it is hurled at him. Lightsaber Attack 1.png|Malgus cuts down a Jedi with his master lightsaber fighting skills. Rocket Push.png|Malgus pushes away rocket fired at him by Republic Troops. Force Lightning.png|Malgus blasts Force Lightning at Jedi during the sacking of the Jedi Temple. Endurance 1.png|Malgus endures the full force of a Force Push and is still able to walk forward. Starkiller After the original Starkiller assaulted the death star to rescue several key Rebel leaders and battled Darth Vader and brutally injured him, then fought a immense battle of force powers with Darth Sidious, ultimately concluding in the new Jedi's death to save the leaders, Darth Vader acknowledged the power of Starkiller. Admist the progress of Starkiller as his apprentice his before he converted to a Jedi, Darth Vader ensured that a specialiseed cloning programme had been perfected. This cloning programme would allow Vader and the scientifc department of the Empire to create the perfect clone of Starkiller. This clone was then trained brutally under Vader in a variety of ways from birth through the child's accelerated aging. The clone endured a variety of training such a 13 day period of isolation where the clone had to survive without water or food and had to rely on the force, however, during the Clone's training, he would relive memoires of the original Starkiller and these would eventually drive Starkiller to escape, seek out one of the last Jedi masters and save the girl he, like the original Starkiller, loved. Weapons *'Dual Jedi Lightsabers - '''Two blue bladed Lightsabers given to Malgus by Vader for his progress into the advanced sections of Vader's training, after Malgus's escape, the colour of their blades would be changed to blue. Starkiller has used the lightsabers countless times to obliterate armies of Imperial Forces and battle a variety of opponents including Vader. *'Lightsaber Training -''' A skilled and very talented combatant, Starkiller was trained personally by Darth Vader in using both his lightsabers individually and together. Starkiller often used very heavy pre-trained lightsabers attacks by the end of his training from Vader, was skilled in a variety of lightsaber combat methods and was able to vary his attacks instinctivley, making him a tough combatant to predict. Powers/Abilities *'Force Powers - '''Although not taking the dark side approach to using his force powers, it is undeniable that Starkiller was one of the most powerful force users of his time, if not, the most powerful, and the Emperor Palpatine recognised that Starkiller's force powers were on par with his own. Much of Starkiller's force power comes from his determination to fight for and find the girl is in love with: Juno Eclipse, and she often balances the struggle within Starkiller on siding with the Light Side of the Force or the Dark Side of the Force. ** '''Force Push and Pull '- Starkiller's power in controlling objects through the force is something he is feared for. His capability with these powers is such that he was able to use Force Pull to force an Imperial Star Destroyers to crash into the ground below from high up in the sky. Only select few Sith and Jedi were capable of this such as Jedi Master Yoda. **'Force Lightning '- One of Starkiller's traits is the ability to produce very powerful Force Lightning attacks, enough to destroy objects and even greatly weaken Darth Vader. **'Force Jump and Speed' - Thanks to Starkiller's build, his ability with Force Speed and Jump is only improved further and the Jedi is capable of leaping and moving at incredibley high speeds if necessary. **'Force Choke -' Starkiller often channels his Force Choke through anger and as a result of his Jedi origin, only uses it if he's pissed. Despite this, he is very capable with the ability and has lifted an entire army of stormtroopers into the air and choked them when he channeled his anger. **'Force Fury -' Starkiller is capable and well known to be able to unleash (Force Unleashed, get it?) a very powerful force wave to scatter and/or destroy massive crowds of enemies in a 360° angle. In one case, Starkiller produced such a powerful force wave that all the Stormtroopers around him where effectively dissolved into ash. **'Lightsaber Throw' - Through Starkiller's progress as a Jedi, he often came to use Lightsaber Throw for a variety of uses including both attacks and other uses and the ability of having two blades ensures a massively reduced risk of Starkiller's being ineffective if he lost one of his lightsabers. **'Sith Seekers -' An exclusive form of Sith Lightning only used by Starkiller, this attack allows Starkiller to blast a form of Force Push at an enemy consisting of Force Lightning, however, after the Force Powr has been used, it is not longer under the control of the user and attacks whom in the small reaching area of the power. The effects of the attacks combine both Force Push and Lightning. Force Rage Starkiller.png|This is no ordinary Jedi.. Starkiller is Epic 2.png|This is Starkiller. Force Lightning Starkiller.png|Starkiller charges up Force Lightning. Force Fire Dodging.png|Starkiller uses his Force Speed and acrobatic skills to dodge a flamethrower. Force Crush a Robot.png|Starkiller crushes a robot with his force powers. Force Push Starkiller 2.png|Starkiller pushes Vader through multiple walls during a battle. Force Repel Lasers and Shit.png|Starkiller endures a powerful electrical charge from a robot. Lightsaber Throw Starkiller.png|Starkiller throws his lightsabers at a massive robot's legs. Starkiller Force Stop.png|Starkiller haults a robot as it attempts to crush him with it's leg. Starkiller Force Choke 2.png|Starkiller holds up a massive army of Stromtroopers in a force choke. Starkiller Leap.png|Starkiller leaps up into the air to battle a robot. Force Bomb Thing.png|Starkiller leaps up into the air.. Force Bomb Thing 2.png|..about to.. Force Bomb Thing 3.png|..UNLEASH FORCE FURY. X-factors Strength Darth Malgus: 91/'Starkiller:' 80 Edge: Darth Malgus Darth Malgus has strength fairly easily here. One of Malgus's best known reputations is for having peak physical strength allowing to brake stone tables with his fists. Malgus has spent many years working on his physical capabilities and combines it with his lightsaber skills to ensure he is capable of braking opponent's lightsabers defence by sheer strength. Intelligence Darth Malgus: ' 87/'Starkiller: 84 Edge: Darth Malgus Darth Malgus was raised with education from his father aswell as many years of his childhood which were spent at a Sith Training Academy. Here he would recieve both an education and developed training in being a force user. Beyond his Sith Academy, Malgus would go on to command entire fleets as a very high ranking leader of the Sith Empire in years to come, due to both his skill and intelligence. Agility Darth Malgus: 89/'Starkiller:' 90 Edge: Starkiller Although the two are very closely matched, Starkiller's lighter build and less amount of armour allows him to move more fluently and be more agile, although Malgus is not far behind. Endurance Darth Malgus: 90/'Starkiller:' 87 Edge: Darth Malgus Malgus has spent a great deal of time working on his physical capabilities including his strength and endurance and both this and his developed force skills have allowed to be able to endure a full powered force push and still manage to walk several steps despite the overwhelming power and a electrical surge of force lightning, which Malgus was capable to endure and send back at the caster. Staminia Darth Malgus: 92/'Starkiller:' 93 Edge: Starkiller Again Malgus is not far behind here, however Starkiller's lighter, more atheletic build and Darth Vader training means he has got slightly better stamina than Malgus. Reactions Darth Malgus: 89/'Starkiller:' 91 Edge: Starkiller If not for Malgus's war injuries, this would of been a victory in the X-factor for him. Malgus has recieved some injury from his constant battles during the Great Galactic War, including one which has meant he needs a special mask to slightly help his breathing. Desite this he is still an effective combatant but Starkiller's smoother build aswell as experience in defeating Vader and many Jedi on many occaisions aswell as dodging blaster rounds should mean Starkiller has a slightly advantage in reactions. Training Darth Malgus: 94/'Starkiller:' 95 Edge:' Starkiller' Starkiller only very closely takes training. This is due mainly because he was trained at a slightly more modernised time period by Darth Vader who boasts a great deal of training and experience. The fact Darth Vader was able to pass this on and the fact Starkiller has been trained from birth makes his a very close match up however, Starkiller's Vader training, General Kota's training and training from his dad from birth should bring the slight edge. Physical Health Darth Malgus: 90/'Starkiller:' 91 Edge: Starkiller Another close call for Starkiller, due to Malgus's war injuries, the mask he has to wear keeps his breathing in check to prevent Malgus breathing and heart becoming out of sync or for Malgus to suffer effects similar to an asthma attack, this is a physical drawback as it stands as a potential target for opponents to aim at and consequences over a period of time would be for Malgus's fighting capability to decline slightly due to the damaged mask and him facing the risk of suffering breathing related problems. Experience Darth Malgus: 92/'Starkiller:' 91 Edge: Darth Malgus A close call for Malgus, this is a pretty tough one to decide. Both of these warriors pack incredible experience, Malgus has gone head to head with some of the more skilled Jedi and Sith lords on both sides and those whom possess lightsaber and force skills to match his, Starkiller has fought some of the best Jedi whom were able to survive Order 66 and Vader on two occaisions aswell as a force related battle with Sidious. Overall, Malgus's slight more experience combatting a variety of foes fighting both masters of the Jedi and Sith despite this physical drawbacks and heavy armour he wears. Total 'Darth Malgus: '''90.44/'Starkiller: '''89.11 My edge Overall I am going to give this Malgus just barely, and honestly, depending on the scenario and envrioment, this battle can go both ways. Malgus barely takes the X-factors and he is left with the exploitable weakness of speed however Malgus's concentrated anger in his force attacks, his victory in X-factors and his overall endurance, should just see him through this in my opinion. Notes *Apologies for any mistakes. *A battle will be written at some stage. Category:Blog posts